Dino Thunder Forgotten Love
by RangerReviewer
Summary: For some strange reason in the future Trent doesn't know who he is, and Kira thinks Trent is dead. Major action, romance, and unexpected surprises will happen in this special story. This is the romance story to read.


Power Rangers Dino Thunder- Forgotten Love

Part 1

There was a storm outside. Tons of rain was coming down. Meanwhile there was a college dorm room with only one light on. Inside several corners were dark while other corners were small canvas' that had several drawings on them. One of them had a furry purple alien in an orange suit holding a laser gun. Another had a blue skinned creature with strange antennas sticking out of its head along with yellow hair as it wore a black suit. But among many of the paintings there was a person working behind a canvas working on another painting. The person turned away from the painting and showed them self to be Trent Fernandez. Trent who was wearing a pair of nice glasses was drawing a female figure standing on a stage while holding a microphone. As Trent drew a rough circle for the face he said "I just can't seem to get it right." Then Trent turned on the radio near him and said "Maybe there will be some music on the radio to inspire me." Trent then turned on the radio and kept it on the first station he heard. On the radio the voice of an announcer said "And again crime has gone up another 10 this year in Reefside. Even with assistance from Silver Hills' Silver Guardians there doesn't seem to be much difference." Then Trent turned off the radio and said "Seems like there's a lot of trouble in this town. Hope somebody does something about it."

Trent was wearing a pair of glasses a gray coat as he walked through the halls of a college university. As several guys walked by Trent one of them said "Hey Trent." Then Trent said "Hey guys." Then one of the guys said "Hey Trent. When did Professor Graves say our art project is due?" Then Trent said "Oh don't worry. You've got another full week." The guys made a sigh of relief as one of them said "Thanks for word up Trent. See ya." Trent walked away as he said "Any time." Trent then walked into a room with many different pieces of artwork up all over the room. The only other person in the room was a professor in a big brown suit. The professor went up to Trent and said "Hello Trent. How are you today?" Trent went up to a painting that was his as he said "Oh great Professor Graves. Anyway I just came in to get an early start on my latest piece." Professor Graves laughed a bit and said "Trent it's amazing. You've been at this college for eight years and are pretty much graduated by now but you keep taking as many art classes as you can." Then Trent said "Hey. The jobs I find around the campus are just enough to take more classes and pay off my rent." Then Professor Graves said "Trent. You're one of the best artists I've seen. But you seem to like to simplify many things and use your imagination a lot. You know you could find a good business in making comics. Ever thought of that?" Then Trent looked away slightly as he said "You know I actually considered that for awhile." Then Professor Graves said "Really? When?" Trent shrugged and said "Can't remember. Well I'm gonna start working."

In a pair of hands a person looked at a picture of Trent standing make a slight wave along with a simple smile. The person looking at the picture put it down and showed them self to be Kira Ford. Tears were coming from Kira's face as she said "Trent." Then Kira got up from the couch she was on and went over to a chair. On the chair was a painting of Kira looking like a super hero. Kira picked up the picture and said, "It's me. It wasn't until after I realized that he didn't do a picture of me because I was brave." Then Kira heard a phone near her ring. Kira went over to the phone, picked it up and said "Hello?" Kira then heard Conner say "Hey Kira. It's Conner." Kira made a slight smile and said "Conner. Hey." Then Conner said "Kira. We need to talk." Then Kira said "Look Conner. If it's about us then..." Then Conner said "No. Kira. You haven't been to a school in years. You're getting to the point where you're not going to be able to get anywhere without a college education." Then Kira said "Conner. I can't afford college right now." Then Conner said "Yes you can. I know me and Ethan said college was expensive but that was because we went to Turtlecove University. Reefside is pretty cheap. You can enroll in now." Then Kira said "Look. You know I don't have the time." Conner sighed and said "It's been eight years. You have to give up now Kira." Kira made an upset face and said "No. He has to be still out there somewhere." Then Conner said "Kira. We all were looking hard for awhile but now it's time to face the facts. Trent is dead, and it's time you moved on." Tears began to go down Kira's face as she said "Conner. Just hang up." Conner then slowly and reluctantly hung up the phone. Tears continued to go down Kira's face as she just fell to the floor.

Part 2

In his dorm room Trent was sitting at a table drawing in his sketchbook. With his pencil Trent was drawing the body of a female figure wearing jeans, along with a t-shirt and wings. Trent then drew a black hat over an empty circle. Trent began to slowly make one of the eyes as he said "If I can only..." Suddenly in Trent's mind there was a flash and Trent could see a girl's face in fear yelling "Trent! No!" The girl's face began to get smaller and smaller and then there was another flash. Trent then looked at his picture again but stopped. Trent put his pencil down and said "I don't get it. Why can't I remember?" Trent then threw the sketch book to the ground and said "That face. There's something about that face that makes me... Ugg. I just don't know what it is." Then the phone near Trent rang. Trent picked it up and said "Hello?" Then Trent heard Professor Graves' voice say "Hello Trent. It's Professor Graves. A bunch of new freshmen are coming to Reefside College next Monday. I'm trying to get some of the upper classmen together to show them around. Think you could come and help out." Trent then said "Um. Sure. Why not? Be there Monday." Then Professor Graves said "All right. Thanks Trent. Goodbye." Then Professor Graves hung up. Then Trent got up and picked up the picture he was working on and said "I may not know why she has a place in my mind, but at least I know my place here."

Part 3

Trent was wearing his gray coat and glasses again as he walked up to the doors of the main building. Then as Trent looked up he said "Well we'll see what surprises bring themselves forward today." Then Trent walked into the building and began to walk down the halls. Then just a few moments after Kira appeared walking towards the building wearing a black t-shirt and her hair was straight down. Kira then looked at the building and said "Well here it is." Kira then looked up and said "Well we'll see what surprises bring themselves forward today."

In a very crowded room many young adults and teens were talking and moving around. Kira entered the room immediately trying to move her way through as she said "Man. It's so crowded in here. It's like I can only see the people around me." On the other side of the room Professor Graves stood on a desk and said "Okay. Quiet down everyone!" Everyone then stopped talking and looked at Professor Graves. Professor Graves then said "Okay. For all of you incoming freshmen you were a given a number as you came onto the campus. All of the upper classmen were also given a number earlier. Which means each lower classmen has been paired with an upper classmen. Upper classmen. Show the new students around the campus, help them figure out a route to all their different classes, and please try to show them the better parts of our campus." Many of the students nodded as they said "Yeah, yeah." Kira then saw she had the number 12 on a small piece of paper she was holding. Kira turned her head and said "Okay. Who has the same number as me?" Kira then saw from the corner of her eye a hand also holding number 12. Kira then walked forward and suddenly looked very surprised. Kira then yelled "Hey! You're shorter then me." A short guy that was in front of Kira said "Yeah. I get that alot. So you have number 12?" Kira held up her paper as she said "Yep." Then on the other side of the room Trent saw a young girl holding a paper with the number 5 on it, and said "Hey. You have number 5. My name's Trent." Then the young girl said "Hi. I'm Ann." Then Trent said "Well lets get started." Then Trent and Ann left through the main doors of the room. Just as they closed Kira turned her head and noticed the doors had just been closed. Then Kira said "Hmm. Looks like some people already left."

Part 4

At an outdoor cafe Trent was sitting at a table while drawing a few sketches in his sketchbook. Then Trent heard a voice say "Hey man." Then Trent turned and saw a young guy in a brown t-shirt sitting in front of him. Then Trent said "Oh hey Doug." Then Doug said "Hey. Aren't you supposed to be showing some new freshmen around right now." Then Trent said "Oh I was but it turned out the girl already has an older brother here at the campus, so she already knew everything about this place. So now I've got a free day." Then Doug said "Well hey. One of those other new freshmen girls is at the other side of the cafe sitting alone. Maybe you could show her around." Then Trent began to slowly turn his head as he said "Hmm. Maybe..." Then Trent stopped and said "Naa. I just really want to focus on my drawing right now. Okay?" Doug nodded and said "All right. See ya later man." Doug got up and walked away as Trent said "See ya." Then Trent looked back at his sketchbook and continued sketching. A few meters away though behind Trent was Kira sitting down whose back was also to Trent. As Kira was looking at a map of the campus she said, "I have already been on the tour of this college and already I'm bored with it." Kira sighed and looked up as she said "It's gonna be a long four years. Too bad I don't have time on my..." Then suddenly the ground began shaking as Kira said "What's going on?" Then a piece of the ground near Kira began to glow and then pieces of the ground began to fly up. A yellow flash then came from the ground and then a solid figure began to appear. Then when the flash was gone Kira fell to the ground and looked up at what she saw. It was a creature with a humanoid body and lion's head. It had razor sharp claws and wore a torn lab coat. Many people in the cafe began to jump up and run away in fear as many screamed. As Trent saw the people screaming he said "Huh?" Then Trent turned and saw the lion creature standing not far from him. As Trent looked at it he said "What is that?" As Kira pushed herself underneath a table she said "Who are you?" The creature looked at Kira and said, "I am Lionclaw, and I am here to destroy you!"

Part 5

The creature Lionclaw made an evil snarl as Kira said, "Wait. I remember you now. You're the one who killed Trent." Then Lionclaw's claws began to glow as he said "And now ranger. It is time I destroy you." Nearby Trent made a quick glance at Kira and said "Oh no. He's gonna hurt her." Lionclaw held his claws out and said "Say goodbye." Then Kira yelled "HELP!" Then Trent jumped off a table and yelled "Heya!" Then Trent kicked Lionclaw away. Then Lionclaw hit the ground. Lionclaw then looked at Trent said "What the?" Then Trent stood with a sincere and brave face. Kira then looked up and saw Trent. Kira looking very surprised said "Trent! Trent is that you?" Trent then looked at Kira and said "Uh. Yeah. Hey. Do I know you?" Then Kira said "Trent. Don't you remember..." Then Lionclaw quickly jumped up and tackled Trent to the ground. Trent struggled to get free as Lionclaw said "You were said to be one of the toughest rangers to beat. I'll guess I'll finish you off first." Kira then threw herself at Lionclaw and tried to move him away as she said "Let go of him!" Lionclaw pushed Kira hard to the ground and said "Sit back. You're next." Then Lionclaw held out his glowing claws and said "Now to destroy you!" Then suddenly a yellow burst of energy from nearby hit Lionclaw. Lionclaw turned his head and said "What?" Lionclaw then saw running towards him was a man with short brown hair who was wearing a strange black suit that looked like it was made of a strong black rope everywhere. The man pointed a gun like device and said "Stop this now Lionclaw!" Then Lionclaw said "You know I won't stop. I'm gone!" Then Lionclaw took out a small circular silver device from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Then in a yellow flash Lionclaw disappeared. Trent began to slowly get up as he said "Oh man. I'm beat." Kira ran over to Trent and said "Trent. Are you okay?" Then Trent said "Yeah but... Hey. How do you know me?" Kira looked slightly sad as she said "Trent. Don't you remember..." The man with brown hair went up to Kira and Trent, and said "Are you both okay?" Then Trent said "Yeah. We're fine. Thanks for the help. Who are you?" The man then said "My name is Daniels, and to be straight forward I'm from the future, and you guys have no idea at how wrong things are right now."

Part 6

In Trent's dorm room Trent, Kira, and Daniels were all sitting together in different chairs as Trent said "Wait. You're saying that not only you're from the future but that guy Lionclaw is as well." Then Daniels said "Yes. I'm what some may call a temporal agent. I fix problems that have happened with the timeline. It's not easy though. My job has killed me several times. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to clean up some eugenics war that was never supposed to have happened." Kira and Trent looked at Daniels confused. Then Daniels said "But anyway Lionclaw is from the future as well. In his time Lionclaw was originally a normal lab scientist but a freak accident turned him into the lion like creature that he's become. He blamed his change on the people that prepared his research and they all just happened to the descendents of the Dino Thunder Rangers." Then Trent said "Dino Thunder Rangers?" Then Kira said "It's like I was trying to tell you Trent. You, me, and several others became Power Rangers. Don't you remember?" Then Trent said "I'm sorry but I don't. I don't even know how I forgot." Then Kira looked down and said "It started on what was surprisingly a normal day. We were all together fighting Zeltrax on another one of his Arial Assault Crafts."

Flashback

Zeltrax was inside his Arial Assault Craft making a fighting position as he said "This is the end Power Rangers." In front of Zeltrax standing together were Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent all morphed with their weapons out. Conner pointed forward and said "Yeah right." Then Ethan said "You know how many times we've heard lines like this." Then Tommy said "It's time to finish this." Then Tommy had his Brachio Staff hit the ground and yelled "Brachio Staff. Energy Orb!" Tommy then sent a powerful orb which hit Zeltrax hard and made him fall to the ground. Zeltrax slowly got up and said "This isn't the end. I will get my revenge." Zeltrax pointed his hand up and disappeared into a red Invisaportal. The rangers sighed as Tommy said "We're done for now." The rangers then all said "Power down." Then everyone went back to their civilian forms. Suddenly there was a yellow flash near everyone. Everyone turned and then saw Lionclaw running towards them. Kira then said "What in the world is..." Lionclaw then yelled "There is no way you'll defeat me now!" Lionclaw then jumped in the air towards Kira as Kira said "Oh no." Then Lionclaw grabbed Kira as Kira said "Let me go!" Lionclaw then picked up Kira and threw her at a wall. Kira in great pain yelled "Ahhh!" Trent then yelled "Kira!" Trent then ran towards Kira and knelt near as he said "Kira. Are you okay?" Kira then looked right at Trent and said "I think I am now." Nearby Tommy tried to kick Lionclaw but Lionclaw jumped in the air and quickly punched Conner, Ethan, and Tommy to the ground. Lionclaw then ran towards Kira and Trent with his claws out and yelled "This is where I finally destroy you!" Trent then pushed Kira away and yelled "Watch out Kira!" Then Lionclaw hit Trent so hard the wall behind him broke. Then Trent and Lionclaw both fell out of the Arial Assault Craft and began to fall downwards. Kira quickly went over to the hole in the wall and saw Trent falling fast. Kira in fear yelled "Trent! No!" Very soon after Trent disappeared from sight.

Part 7

Kira continued talking as Trent and Daniels sat near her. Kira looked up and said "We tried using the Arial Assault Craft to find you Trent but we didn't have any luck. We were able to get a lock on Lionclaw though and destroyed him, but Dr. O thought it was too easy. Looks like he was right. After that we tried looking for you Trent. I never stopped looking but I was about to give up hope." Then Trent said "Well my first clear memory was waking up in a hospital hear at Reefside College. The doctors said I was sort of lucky to have landed on the roof. When they asked things about me I realized that I didn't remember anything. That fall I had must've done it. I knew my name and things I liked to do but everything else was a blur. After I was given a clean bill of health I began working around the campus and started taking classes here." Then Kira said "But now it looks like Lionclaw is back. Why now?" Then Daniels said "I'm not sure. I had used the technology from my time to go to the first time period Lionclaw time traveled to. It looks like I came to the wrong time though." Then Kira said "Wrong time? Lionclaw has already caused some trouble if you haven't noticed." Then Trent said "He disappeared earlier. Will he be back?" Then Daniels said "Oh he will. He probrably set his device to send him a few hours in the future when he thinks we won't be ready to fight." Then Kira said "So what do we do now?" Then Daniels said "Sit back and wait."

Part 8

Rain was coming down aside as Trent sat near the window of his living room looking at the rain as it went down on the window. Kira was sitting in a chair near Trent as she said "You haven't said much." Then Trent looked at Kira and said "I'm not sure of what to say. I've been waiting so long to learn about my past memories. Plus whenever I've tried to remember for some reason a face kept entering my mind and...I think it was your face. I don't know why it was always yours." Then Kira said "I think I might have a good guess." Trent then said "Kira. According to you I was part of some team of heroes. What happened when I wasn't there." Kira looked down and said "Without you on he team anymore we all obviously felt a little down. We tried fighting hard against Mesogog's monsters but they were starting to get too strong. At one point when Zeltrax tried to take Mesogog's power the two became one powerful creature. We had lost our zords and our Dino Gem energy was nearly gone. Then Dr. Oliver went into a huge battle against the Mesogog and Zeltrax creature and... sacrificed his life to save the whole world." Trent looked down as he said "I'm sorry. He sounded like a great fighter." Then Kira said "He was but at least we knew he was gone. For you it was all uncertainty. I kept hoping everyday I would get some phone call saying you were alive or expect you to come rushing through my door with a smile. But it never happened. We had always been good friends. When I first met you I really felt something special. I would always enjoy your kindness and your company. Then after awhile I just took it for granted. It wasn't until you were finally gone that I realized how I really felt about you." Trent then looked right at Kira and said "Whenever I would try to think about the memories I lost something inside me was always trying to show me your face, and that's all I would concentrate on. I don't know why but I think there was a special feeling inside of me that was trying to make me remember you." Kira moved a little closer to Trent as she said "Trent. I've been dreaming of this moment for so long." Trent turned his head slightly as he said "And something tells me I have too." Kira and Trent just looked into each other's eyes. The two moved their faces towards each others and then they kissed. The two then hugged one another as they continued to kiss while the rain outside stopped coming down.

Part 9

In the city Kira, Trent, and Daniels were all walking together looking around. As Kira kept turning her head she said "Are you sure Lionclaw will be appearing soon?" Daniels who wasn't turning his head said "Oh believe me. I'm sure of it." Suddenly there was a yellow flash, and Lionclaw appeared in front of the three. Lionclaw then yelled "I'm back and now I shall destroy you all!" Everyone made fighting positions as Kira glanced at Trent and said "I'm ready whenever you are." Trent looked at Kira and said "I'm sure of that." The three young adults and Lionclaw then ran at each other. Kira then had her fist hit Lionclaw in the chest. Lionclaw stood unaffected as he said "You are so weak." Lionclaw then kicked Kira away and had her hit the ground. Daniels then took his gun like device out and said "This is where it ends." Lionclaw quickly grabbed Daniels' gun device and crunched it up as he said "Your little toys won't save you now." Then Lionclaw picked up Daniels and held him up with his two claws. Lionclaw then yelled "Here's to you temporal agents!" Then Lionclaw threw Daniels at a wall hard and then Daniels hit the ground. Daniels barely got up as he said "Oh man. I hurt all over." Trent then jumped in the air and kicked Lionclaw hard making him lose his balance slightly. Lionclaw took a step back and said "Interesting move. But I bet you can't overcome this!" Then Lionclaw held out his claws and sent two powerful energy blasts at Trent. The blasts hit Trent hard making him hit the ground hard. Trent slowly got up as he said "I can't lose." Then Trent heard Kira yell "Trent!" Trent looked up and saw Lionclaw holding Kira close to him. Lionclaw then said "I think I'm going to make things interesting and do away with this girl first. I like bringing lots of pain to people before they meet their demise." Lionclaw then held Kira up with his claws as he said "Say goodbye little miss ranger." Lionclaw began to have his claws squeeze onto Kira hard as she yelled "AAAHHHH! TRENT! HELP!"

Part 10

Kira struggled as Lionclaw kept squeezing her. Trent jumped up and yelled "No!" Then suddenly a white cloud like substance appeared all over Trent. Trent held out his hands and sent a burst of pure energy at Lionclaw. The blast hit Lionclaw hard as he yelled "Ahh!" Lionclaw dropped Kira and then fell to the ground. Trent ran up to Kira as he said "Kira. Are you all right?" Kira looked at Trent as she said "I always am when I'm with you." Then Trent said "All right Kira. Ready to take this guy down?" Kira nodded and said "I am if you are." Then a yellow cloud like substance appeared around Kira. Lionclaw got up and looked at Kira and Trent as he said "Wait. How can this be? I picked this time period because you two weren't supposed to have your Dino Gems now." Then Trent said "We don't need Dino Gems to call upon our true power." Then Kira said "And we have all of the true power we need when we're together." Then Trent and Kira yelled "Ha!" Then Trent and Kira held out their fists and sent a combination of white and yellow energy blasts at Lionclaw. Lionclaw began to slowly got up as he said "You are stronger then ever now. But maybe I can change the odds a bit." Then Lionclaw took out his circular time travel device. Daniels who had just gotten up said "It's his time travel device. Get it!" Lionclaw then said "I don't think so. I think I'll jump back a few years and get the real surprise on you two." Then Lionclaw pressed a button on his device and in a yellow flash disappeared. Then Kira said "What was he talking about?" Daniels thought hard and then said "He's gone back in time. Wait. This was the first time period Lionclaw time traveled to. But after you both beat him just now he decided to go back a few more years. To when you were on that Arial Assault Craft. Lionclaw has already done all of those events in this timeline. But I'm going to change that." Daniels then took out a cube like time travel box. Trent then said "Wait. What are you doing?" Then Daniels said "I'm going to go back in time myself and stop Lionclaw before he interfered with you both eight years ago. Ounce that's done this alternate timeline will be gone and time continuum will be set right again." Then Kira said "But wait. Isn't there someway you can make us remember what happened here." Daniels turned his head and said "I'm sorry but my job is to preserve the timeline." Then Trent said "But Kira and me finally we realized we love each other." Then Kira said "If you change time to the way it was we may never tell each other how we feel." Daniels tilted his head low and said "I'm sorry but it must be done." Then Daniels pressed a button on his time travel device. Daniels then disappeared and soon everything else was gone as well.

8 Years Earlier

On the Arial Assault Craft the rangers sighed as Tommy said "We're done for now." The rangers then all said "Power down." Then everyone went back to their civilian forms. Suddenly there was a yellow flash near everyone. Everyone turned and then saw Lionclaw running towards them. Kira then said "What in the world is..." Lionclaw then yelled "There is no way you'll defeat me now!" Lionclaw then jumped in the air towards Kira as Kira said "Oh no." Then suddenly a yellow beam from far away hit Lionclaw. Lionclaw fell to the ground in front of Kira looking like he was in pain as he said "No. They have a temporal lock on me." Then in a blue beam Lionclaw disappeared. Nearby behind a set of cargo boxes Daniels was kneeling down with his gun like device out. Daniels sighed and said "Well. Looks like my job is done." Daniels then pressed a button on his time travel box and disappeared. Nearby the other rangers helped Kira up as Tommy said "Kira. You okay?" Kira then said "I'm fine. But what was that all about?" Then Trent said "Don't know. Guess we'll never know what happened."

The End

_Thanks to all of the cool people at the "All About Emma" Message Board who saw this story first, and gave their cool comments to me. Your support is appreciated!_

_On one extra note, the characters "Daniels" has appeared in another television series. Anyone know which one?_


End file.
